Erased and Remembered
by LordoftheDickRings
Summary: Erik visits Charles one last time after all these years. Set after first class but AU. Reference to other x-men characters.


A/N: My story takes place in the first class world but is AU from the x men universe for the most part since i know only a little about it.

*italics are flashbacks*

* * *

><p>Erik landed outside the building with little warning, twisting the metal in the hinges to pull the doors wide open. Doe eyed children stared in fear as he stepped into the entrance. Moving fast he went up the stairs, pushing the few stragglers out of his way. Twisting down one hall and then the next he moved deeper into the building, remembering the route like the back of his hand.<p>

_He ran down the halls, chasing the younger man as he turned down a hallway, and through a door. He slammed it closed behind him and there was the telltale click of the lock. "Seriously, you think this will keep me out?" With a small flick of his finger, the lock slid open and he walked in. From first glance, Charles' room was empty and the doors leading to the balcony were open. Taking the bait he moved in that direction. I know your here, he thought, turning sharply on his heel and catching Charles about to esape. He reached the other man before he had a chance to escape and pinned him to the wall. "Caught you" he whispered._

There was a door ajar and when he passed by he could see a chessboard nestled between two leather chairs. He remembered long hours spent in that room. Two half filled glasses and a canter of whisky that slowly emptied as they wasted the night away, content with the other's company. Sometimes the two of them would play chess, silent for hours as they focused on the game. At other times they would talk of everything, their lives growing up, their dreams for the mutants future.

_"Come now friend, why so silent?" _

_"I was thinking about the children." _

_"The children?" _

_" Yes Erik, the children. I want to expand the school, help them develope their abilities so they can do good." _

_" I'm sure your precious CIA will be so happy." _

_"They are good people, they just need to get use to us."_

_"They will hate us, seperate us. Eventually they will hunt us down."_

_"We cannot know that, times have changed. But lets not argue. Besides I dont plan on letting them near the children or even knowing their identities. And you will be there to make sure we are all safe."_

He let out an empty laugh. They had always thought they would be together, saving the world, teaching children. But in the end...in the end it didn't work. Their ideals weren't the same, they were too different.

Moving on he turned one final time. A whole group of people stood outside the door, whispering quietly to one another. That explains why no one attacked him when he burst in. A red haired woman looked up, emotions flying across her face; shock, confusion,fear,anger. The man she was talking to turned around to see the source of her attention and moved forwards to block Erik, but the red-head pulled him back, her am resting on his chest.

"Why are you here?" she asked, though he knew very well that the telepath was searching for a way into his mind.

"Get out of my way" in no mood for pleasantries he pushed towards the door.

"No." the male beside her moved in front of the door, daring him to try and get past. Laughing he focused on the girl instead, knowing the young telepath was second in command after Charles.

"You can't keep me from him. I suggest you move or else." His voice was barely more than a growl, and had a hint of a german accent that came out only when he was mad.

After a moment she nodded, stepping away and pulling the male with her. "Don't hurt him"

He walked inside, squinting to adjust his eyes to the dark. "You came." the male lying down struggled to pull himself up into a sitting position. His arms gave out and Erik hurried to catch him as he collapsed back down. " I didnt think you would come." he whispered to the arms holding him.

"I had to, my friend." The other chucked, leaning back into the other's embrace.

"I must be on my deathbed, if you came to see me." he paused as coughs jarred him. "Last time you held me like this, I was recently paralyzed." His tone held the dry humour Erik remembered and nothing of the burning resentment he himself felt.

" And I regretted it Charles, I hated myself for a long time." His eyes watered as he looked down. His grip tightening as the anger burned through him.

Charles wiggled, trying to turn himself to face Erik who manouvered him back down so they were lying side by side. "But it was never your fault old friend. You were being shot at. There was no way you could have known the bullet would hit me. I...I blamed you at first, when they told me, but eventually realized I was just upset you left. I could never walk again and the two people closest to my heart had abandoned me. "

"How could you not hate me after that? I left you in the sand, on an island, surrounded by enemies, broken. Left you because of my hatred for those damn humans." Heat dripped down his face, and he realized he was crying.

"I could never hate you" Charles leant forward, reaching up with his hands and resting them on the edge of Erik's helmet.

"Don't" his voice rasped out, scared to know what would happen if he oopened his mind after all this time. Fingers creeped in and slowly raised it off his head. _It's okay. No one else can hear your thoughts. they're only for me. _ Leaning forward, they stared at one another until their lips softly brushed, and their eyes fell shut. Erik felt the years melt away, dissapearing until they were both young once more and everything that had kept them apart didn't exist. Visions crossed his mind, the first time they met, horsing around the castle, Charles secretly watching him from the corner of his eye, himself quietly contemplating the pawn he held in his hand, them working together and with the children, and finally them in differnt rooms, devouring each other first with their eyes and later their mouths. The Visions ended with the last night they spent in one another's arms, the night before they left for Cuba. _I love you, Always have friend. _Charles breathing slowed and stilled. Erik clutched him to his chest, sobbing. "Always"


End file.
